


〣Tʜᴇ ₱ᴀɴᴛʜᴇʀ·ꜱ ₱ɪᴛ 〣

by Caffedalmare



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffedalmare/pseuds/Caffedalmare
Summary: A small one shot after Grimmjow got his arm and rank restored.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	〣Tʜᴇ ₱ᴀɴᴛʜᴇʀ·ꜱ ₱ɪᴛ 〣

Like a thunder strike, the left fist jammed through the ear canal, cracking the skull within, and rendering the cerebro into a mesh of jell inside the cranium. The body was dead before it hit the ground with a heavy thud. They weren't the first nor the last to fall. It was like a wave of Arrancar that were unleashed inside a ring; all aimed to take down a single figure awaiting them.... ɇȺǥɇɍłɏ. But one after the other met their vicious fate at the hands of the returning Sᴇxᴛᴀ Eꜱᴘᴀᴅᴀ. The pit was made moments after his left arm was restored, Luppi being the first to try out his fresh lethal limb. But in the ring, Grimmjow had taken his signature black and white jacket off, and utilized his favorite weapons of choice to land fist after fist to anyone that dared challenge him. Some were impaled, others had their throats slashed, and every once in a while kicked and stomped heads like morbid puddles. Grimmjow was nearly covered in the foul blood of his victims and numbers were decreasing much to his amusement. Then suddenly he was met by the scorching beam of a Cero, knocking him back against a wall. The perpetrator was a tall and bulky Arrancar in Resurreción. Grimmjow had never seem them before, most likely recently reborn... to die again. The debris filled smoke cleared and the Sixth stood tall and unscathed; his Hierro in full potential once again. The surprised eyes of the large Arrancar watched in terror as the Espada began to run towards him and for an instant saw the intimidating form of a growling feral nearing. Yet, just like that their vision distorted. Eyeballs slashed by the clawing scratch across the face, then another over the chest, and another over the abdomen, and then another, and another, and another.... Fully opened for the panther Arrancar, Grimmjow continued to slash the abdominal cavity, laughing as blood and guts splashed onto him, shredding every part in a sadistic frenzy. Then the sound of ominous clapping snapped him back to reality and Grimmjow stopped his feast. He stood upright and slowly turned to connect his bloody framed cerulean eyes with soft brown ones up high... gazing back like an amused ĝøδ, "Welcome back, Gʀɪᴍᴍᴊᴏᴡ." The man on the throne repeated in a gentle voice that made the spine of the Sexta feel cold. Grimmjow held the gaze as stoic and defiant as usual and the man on the throne smiled lovingly with a hint of malicious intent. There was always a hint. "Thank you, my Lσя∂." Grimmjow responded with a dry throat. Both males held a plan, both males had a vision of the outcome. Only ๏ภє of them knew the real end... or did Hҽ?


End file.
